


La Lune

by yourBaddestFemale



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourBaddestFemale/pseuds/yourBaddestFemale
Summary: You are Y/n Senju. You have been trapped inside a crystal for how many years and have been freed recently by the Konoha ninjas.So much has changed in Konoha when you were gone and You have been transferred by your sister, the Lady Hokage from the Anbu to Jonin.What would happen when you and Kakashi were to put in one team? Different faces and people awaits you.KAKASHI X FEMALE! READER





	1. That Kunoichi, In Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kakashi gets lost in the crossroad of dreams and reality.

⚡  **KAKASHI** ⚡

__

The bird flew slowly. It's almost time for the sun to set. The moon is ready to shine for the rest of the night yet here I am waiting for my friend to arrive. It was past thirty minutes still no sign of him.

 

               "You're late!" I pointed at Obito and then I crossed my arms.

 

               "Mou, Obito! Hurry up! it's almost time for the Hokage to meet us!" Rin shouted. We were instructed to go to the Hokage's office first thing when we got back from a mission.

 

               "Gomen, A granny needed some help when I was on the way here." he scratched the back of his neck and sheepishly smiled at us. I huffed and read at my Icha Icha Paradise book while we're walking.

 

               "Kakashi Sensei, Rin sensei, Obito sensei!" We passed by Sai on our way.

 

               "Yo." I pat his head while Rin gave a nod and Obito grinned at them. I felt a slap on my shoulder and glared at Obito.

 

               "You're creeping me out with that look, Kakashi!" he scrunched his nose. I stared at him for a moment and then continued reading Jiraiya Sensei's new book of Icha Icha.Rin knocked at the door and it immediately opened revealing a flying Naruto, a heaving Lady Tsunade and Minato sensei sweat dropping at the scene.

 

               "Kakashi!" Lady Tsunade flopped back at her seat and calmed down. Obito pushed me into the room and hastily closed the door behind me.

 

               "Okay, let me get this straight to the point. You are to escort and keep an eye---" She was cut off by Kushina san with Jiraiya sensei in tow.

 

               "She's back!! I caught Jiraiya sensei, peeking!!!" She pointed at Jiraiya sensei.

 

               "Oh, Anata!" then she tackled and hugged Minato sensei.

 

               "Ara, Kakashi!" she proceeded to pat my head and kissed my forehead. Kushina-san, as always. I gave her my eye smile as she continued patting my head.

 

               "Where is she?" Lady Tsunade stood up from her seat.

 

               "She's on top of your head. I mean, at the top of the great stone faces." she hooked her arms to Minato sensei's.

 

               "She's grown so much, Tsunade." Jiraiya sensei said all the while having that perverted and blushing look plastered on his face. Lady Tsunade sent him flying with her upper cut that bore a hole on the roof.

 

               "Tsunade-sama, she's nowhere to be found." Guy came in and reported. Obito and Rin finally entered the room with caution.

 

               "Taku, she's grown yet she's still a pain in the butt." she sat on her chair once again and faced me.

 

               "Back to you, You are to--" I read on to my Icha Icha Paradise and in a few seconds I was thrown a slipper by Lady Tsunade.

 

               "Listen while I talk!" I apologized and rubbed the back of my neck.  _Just when I was getting to the best part._

 

               "Granny!! Sasuke's back!! ttebayo!" Naruto yelled outside the window. He was smiling and grinning at everyone inside the room while waving at his parents. I jumped at my place when Lady Tsunade turned and glared at me.

 

               "Kakashi, Go." I bowed and followed Naruto. We jumped from roof to roof then Sakura came out of nowhere.

 

               "So you heard." I said. Her uchiha crest necklace dangling on her chest near her heart. She nodded and I can see the glimmer on her eyes.

 

               "Oi, forehead! Sasuke's back, I heard!!" Ino shouted. Team Asuma was on our back even Kurenai's.

 

               "I know, Ino pig!" she replied.

 

               "Oi, your Uchiha is back!" Kiba said.

 

               "Naruto-kun, where is he?" Hinata asked.

 

               "He's visiting their shrine." Naruto said. 

 

 

 

 

  ⚡  

We arrived at the Uchiha Clan at dusk, only to find that the place was desolated. After the day his brother, Itachi Uchiha, annihilated his clan members and was marked as a traitor of the Leaf, nobody inhabited the place as Sasuke was sheltered to another place and then left Konoha to find him. We walked until we reached their shrine.

 

               "Wait." I said.

 

               "Eh? What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and gave me a confused look.

 

               "Hinata, Kindly use your Byakugan to look first. Before we enter the shrine." I turned and asked her.

 

               "We'll check the other places of the shrine." Ino said and then she dispersed along with Shino and Choji. Looks like the Yamanaka girl caught on.

 

               "Why do we have to do that Kakashi-sensei? It's just Sasuke." Sakura said. I looked at her and then back to the Torii gate of the shrine.

 

               "He might not be alone, visiting the shrine." I monotonously said.

 

               "I saw him, It was just him. Who else would he be with? Sasuke is the lone survivor of the Uchiha clan, right? He told me he would be visiting the shrine. ttebayo!" Naruto explained.

 

               "Naruto, just listen to him. Kakashi-sensei, Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked me. 

 

Kakashi paused for awhile.

 

               "...It's just a hunch." It's better to be prepared just in case. One can never know, even though Sasuke's been reflecting his actions all this time.

 

               "Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke is the only one inside." I nodded but before I could say anything, Sasuke came out of the shrine.

 

               "Yo!" I raised my hand and gave him a closed eyed-smile. He nodded at us and started to climb down the stairs.

 

               "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped. The rest of us remained where we are and the Yamanaka girl along with the others came back and found nothing suspicious.

 

               "Teme!!" Naruto jumped at Sasuke as soon as he got down on the last step with his crying while pouting face squishing the raven haired boy's face.

 

               "Oi! Naruto!!" Sakura shouted. He was instantly pushed away by Sasuke with his right arm.

 

               "Shannarooo!!" Sakura proceeded to throw Naruto to the nearest wall.

 

               "Hn. You haven't changed, you're still a loser. Usuratonkachi." Sasuke smirked at him.

 

               "Hmm, What do we have here? A mini reunion" a female voice echoed through the place. I went to my fighting stance and sharpen my senses.

 

 

 

 

 

  ⚡

I went to my fighting stance and sharpen my senses.

 

     "Hinata!" I called.

 

               "There's no one else here except us, Sensei!" Hinata said.

 

A powerful wind with wisteria petals suddenly gathered and circled around Sasuke that made the trees swayed and its leaves fall around. Then a melancholic giggle reached my ear.

 

               "I'm tired." an arm snaked its way to his waist from his back. Sakura took a step back from what she saw and Naruto almost drop his eyes from its sockets while Sasuke remained his usual self.

 

               "I didn't sense her that she was here. I can't even see her chakra but to mask one's chakra fully, means she's very powerful." Hinata said.

 

               "Who are you?!" Sakura snapped out of her shock and clenched her fists.

 

               "Why do you need to know?" the voice said.

 

               "Sakura, Calm dow--" I tried to send some sense to her but she cut me off.

 

               "Why don't you try and remove your arm from Sasuke-kun and show yourself?" Sakura smugly said.

 

               "Why do I need to listen to you? You're not the Hokage. Not even another Kage, not even Sasuke's significant other." the female voice tauntingly said. Her left hand started to move its way up to cup his face which made Sakura more pissed.

 

               "Who do you think you are?!" Sakura scream shouted. A pissed Sakura is not always a good thing.

 

               "Who do I think I am, you ask?" The female came out of her hiding spot which is Sasuke's back. Her right hand crept up to Sasuke's chest near his heart and a gold band wrapped around her ring finger shone in the sunset made it clear that she was somehow deeply connected to Sasuke. 

 

               "I am nothing to you but something to this man." She's wearing a Hanya mask to cover her face. A petite figured lady who wears a zori, dark red hakama with mini skirt and thigh length socks.

 

               "I apologize for tiring you." Sasuke softly said. How surprising. He placed his hand on top of 'her' hand and squeezed it gently.

 

The wind blew very gently and the lady's long haired (color) locks and her long black red butterfly designed muffler swayed with it. How alluring.

 

               "Oi Sasuke?! what about Sakura-chan?!" Naruto practically shouted.

 

               "Shannaroo!" Sakura charged to the woman only to be blocked by an ink painted life sized tiger.

 

               "I'm sorry Sakura." Sai came out of the shadows then he went to Sasuke and the lady's side. Sakura punched the tiger but was paralyzed by Shikamaru.

 

               "You can't just hurt her Sakura!" Shikamaru said.

 

               "Let me.. Go!!" She broke through the jutsu and continued to charge.

 

               "Why don't you just listen to your friends. It's futile. Little girl." the woman said then she pushed Sasuke away from her and Sakura punched creating a large crater in front of the shrine's stairs.

 

               "Brute force works when you know when to use it. Lady Tsunade taught you right? Too bad, I trained with her so I know everything she's taught you." The woman giggled inside her mask while she landed on a tree branch. Sakura landed a punch on the tree where she was but the woman has already left the tree alone.

 

               "Kakashi-sensei, What should we do?" Naruto asked.

 

               "For now, stay away from their fight. Shikamaru," I answered.

 

               "Kakashi-sensei" he answered.

 

               "Is that..." I quietly said.

 

               "Indeed. Sensei." he answered.

 

               "Oi, Sakura! Stop for now. Sasuke's already mad." I shouted but she didn't listen. Sakura caught the end of her muffler and yanked it towards her pulling the woman with it.

 

               "Spot on." Uh oh. Not good! Sakura smirked and punched

 

 

 

 

Sasuke.

 

               "Sasuke-kun?!" Surprised, Sakura staggered backwards. Sasuke took the blow instead of the woman and was now on his knees coughing blood above the woman.

 

               "How cruel, you've hurt the one you loved the most."

 

a sharp chakra cloaked naginata was pointed at Sakura's neck.

 

 

 

               "I won, strawberry candy floss sweetheart." the woman declared and then clone Sasuke and her clone disappeared.

 

 

 

 

 

  ⚡

We were then in an all black place that slowly peeled itself revealing that we were in front of the shrine and Sakura has been beside Naruto all along. A strong Genjutsu. Everyone was still shocked to what happened and did not utter a single word.

 

               "It's been a long time since I've last seen you." I broke the silence.

 

               "It sure is a really long time." The woman took off her Hanya mask revealing her nostalgic chubby face with her eyes closed.

 

               "Dearest Sasuke, Do you need to take this ring?" she asked.

 

               "No, Its solely yours." he responsed.

 

               "Thank you. After all, you need a lot more than a ring to bind your girl. I didn't know you are the jealous type and a proud one at that." she said.

 

               "I-I'm not!" Sasuke disagreed. A blush crept up to his face.

 

               "Shut up." She opened her hand in front of Sasuke's face and blue fire escaped from her hand. He stepped backwards to move away from her fire.

 

               "Whoa! It looks like the color of Matatabi! (two tails bijuu) Is that fire?" I sweatdropped to what Naruto asked.

 

               "Are you a ninja?" Sakura asked.

 

Sai and Shikamaru stood in front of her and knelt.

 

               "My Lady (heck yeah, you're a Lady), Are you in any way hurt?" Shikamaru asked.

 

               "Unfortunately..." she said which made the both of them flinch.

 

               "I'm not." she continued. From what she said, the boys heave a relieved sigh.

 

               "Am I a ninja? What do you think? Haruno-san." she threw a question back to Sakura.

 

               "Are you an anbu?" Sakura threw back.

 

               "I dunno. Maybe. Am I from the Anbu?" She asked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

               "She's my sister." Sasuke said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               "EEEEEEH?!" Naruto moved backwards surprised and confused.

 

               "Yes, I was supposed to be an Uchiha but this immature bastard of a brother here killed my fiance because of his silly revenge. Still, I adore this bastard to the bone. I'm not a traitor either. I know the whole bargain and consequences of what Itachi did. He died as a shinobi of the Leaf after all." she said.

 

               "Lady (y/n), welcome back to Konoha." I too knelt down as a sign of respect.

 

               "It's good to be back. Rise." she said and we followed.

 

               "Oh, I am one of you Haruno-san." She smiled at Sakura.

 

               "She's a jounin and she works closely to the Hokage. Actually, She was supposed to be the Hokage." I filled them (y/n)-san's information.

 

               "Kushina-san and Jiraiya-sensei saw me at the top of Anee-chan's head then I bumped into Guy-san on the way here." She looked up to me while we were heading back to the Hokage's office.

 

               "You-you're Tsunade-sama's sibling?" Sakura asked.

 

               "Why yes, I am. The one and only. Senju (Y/n). Nice to meet you, Future someone! " she flashed a smile at Sakura.

               "Oh wait. I don't want to carry this to her office, she'll scold me. I already have a pot of money above my head after what I've done to her stone face a while ago." she said referring to her naginata.

 

               "Uh, may I ask. What kind of weapon is that?" Ino asked.

 

               "It's called _Naginata_. A bladed spear-like weapon but it has my chakra cloaked in it. I could poke you with it and you'll bleed until you die, make a wind blade with it and you'll be cut into half and cut your head with it and you'll die in a not so painful death, only your body would twitch like a chicken without a head something like that. Wonderful isn't it? I love this weapon." she smiled at them with black diamonds shining on the background. They huddled together far away from us with a frightened look.

 

               "Get away from me please, I need space." she waved me away.

 

               "I already gave you so much space yet you still ask for more?" I asked.

 

               "Fine then, move closely to me so once I open the duat, I hope you get sucked in."

 

               "What's a duat?" Kiba asked.

 

               "A _duat_ is the pathway to another dimension. It could bend through space and time. A dangerous gateway that can be used to manipulate the past, present and future for both the living and the dead." Shikamaru explained.

 

               "Nice save,  _ ~~Shikadai~~ -san_. Oh, Shikamaru-san I mean." she said.

 

               "Now, step aside and go to your students, rascal." She poked my chest then a strong force sent me flying backwards to my students. A wall surrounded us and trapped us inside.

 

I watched as she reached her hands in the air. The air obeyed her and suddenly the chakra of the surroundings was focused into a glowing straight line. It opened into a slit then into a circle then she pushed her weapon towards the opening. She pulled out her hands then the duat and the wall that separates us from her disappeared.

 

               "Sensei, Just what is she?" Ino asked.

 

               "A Senju Heiress." I breathed. An Heiress, a wise and powerful shinobi.

 

               "I put up a wall just in case. Sorry about that." she said.

 

               "It takes a lot of chakra to summon that." Sakura was amused.

 

               "Yes" she nodded. (Y/n) placed a hand on her forehead and parted her bangs revealing two overlapping scarlet rhombus on top of each other on the center of her forehead.

 

               "What the!!" Sakura was astonished.

 

               "E-excuse me, Lady (y/n) How did you..." Hinata trailed at her thoughts.

 

               "Don't be bothered as to why you're Byakugan didn't work on me. I simply hid at your blind spot and had my clone be my replacement. That's why you can't see my chakra and my presence. Kakashi should notice but it seems that he's getting rusty." she laughed at me.

 

               "However, it may be because the kyuubi is here that's why none of you might suspect." she shifted her eyes to Naruto.

 

               "It's been a while Kurama-san." she bowed her head to him and Naruto's eyes turned into orange with black slits.

 

 

 

 

  ⚡

               "I haven't seen you since that time, Tomoe." Kurama grinned at her. His nine tails wagged at his back.

 

               "Tomoe?" Kiba asked.

 

               "Nah, I don't have any regrets. Besides, you're okay with him. Right?" she asked.

 

               "This idiot is too much of an idiot but we get along just fine." Kurama placed a hand on the back of his neck. Naruto's eyes changed into normal and looked surprised.

 

               "Oi Kurama! Get back here!" Kurama emerged from Naruto and took on a physical form.

 

               "I wanted to see this, beauty." Kurama lowered his head and (Y/n) advanced forward to the kyuubi.

 

               "Why don't you change into a more cuter form?" she touched his snout and he shrinked into a more smaller form of him.

 

               "Aah! You're so cute!!!~" She hugged Kurama tight which in return he enjoyed. His tails gave him away.

 

After a few minutes, she asked Kurama to go back to Naruto and we headed for the office. Lady Tsunade scolded her but she hugged her sister when she was finished. Sasuke was welcomed too.

 

               "Ah! (Y/n), my beautiful youth!! It's been how many years since I last saw you!! you're still the beautiful blade I know!" I don't need to elaborate further but that was Guy. We were walking to the village with the others tagging along. Amazed that the Lady Hokage has a younger sister.

 

               "It was after the fourth shinobi war, Guy-san." she said.

 

               "You were there?" Naruto asked.

 

               "I am." She said.

 

               "But, I never saw you on the battlefield!"

 

               "I worked at the shadows of the war."

 

               "Eh?"

 

               "I was busy pulling strings for the Bijuus and for you."

 

               "Eh?"

 

               "I was the bridge between everyone and the Sage of Six Paths."

 

               "Bridge?"

 

               "Why do I explain these things to you?"

 

               "Eh?"

 

               "So, now that you're here. What now?" Guy asked.

 

               "I need my rest. I've been accompanying Sasuke to trace the remains of the Divine Tree." she said.

 

               "Eh, I thought you're gonna have a date with Kakashi?!"

 

               "Hah?"

 

               "You know, you.. and Kakashi?" I cleared my throat and eyed Guy.

 

               "Eh?! Guy-sensei! What about Kakashi-sensei and (Y/n)-san?!" Sakura asked. Oh no.

 

               "You guys, Let's not bother their budding romance." Gee, thanks. Guy.

 

 

 

 

 

⚡ 

                _"Yukiji-sama!"_ a guy shouted, calling the attention of the villagers.

 

               "Who's Yukiji?" Shino asked.

 

               "The villagers calls her that. Courtesy of the First, Second and Third Hokage, Even Danzo-sama." Sai said.

 

              _"Haaah, Yukiji-sama is beautiful as ever."_ We heard the villagers said as we passed by them.

 

_"Yukiji-sama, I wonder if she already has a lover."_

 

_"Aah, I want to see her eyes."_

 

_"What a beautiful maiden."_

 

_"Yukiji-sama, hasn't changed at all. She's still a bijin."_

 

               "(Y/n)-san, is popular to them. Why are you called Yukiji?" Naruto asked.

 

               "For the reason that The first Hokage, Hashirama adored the snow. He always took me out during winter and let me play and throwing snowballs at his face. He dotes and spoils me like that. For him, when I'm always in the snow I look like a snow fairy even when the snow is troublesome if its too much. It made him realize something that paved the way for a change. I don't know that change he was talking. Yukiji was a nickname only for me. Eventually, the second and third Hokage called me that name." said Y/n as she recalled her childhood.

 

               "Gosh, I still remember when they see me walking around the village along with my lady-in-waiting. They would shout and pat my head for how many times and would cage me in a bear hug. The first would weep while squishing my cheek with his and would shower me kisses on my face leaving a snot. The second would constantly poke my cheeks and the third would steal a pinch on my cheeks. Even now, it gives me shivers." Y/n shook her head as if shrugging the traumatic scene.

 

               "Do you know how much that hurts? When I get home, Grandma would see me and would pat my cheeks. My face would get swollen because of their strong aggressive expressions." she scowled.

 

               "Oh my, I shouldn't be telling you these things." She covered her mouth shushing herself.

 

               "How about the thing between you and Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura insisted.

 

               "We're friends that's all." They all looked at me with curious eyes and I gave them my closed eye smile in return.

 

               "I don't think so!" Ino exclaimed.

 

               "Me too. There's something but I can't point it." Sakura said.

 

               "It's all in the mind. Haruno-san" she said. We dropped by Ichiraku to eat and she charged the bill to me. 

  
  
               "Well, I'll take my leave here. I have something to do." I pat her head and wave at my students and Guy.

 

 

 

 

 

  ⚡

I teleported back to my home then I immediately slumped to the couch and heaved a sigh. She spent her life tracking Itachi and when she did, he was already dead. How many years has it been? Her heart hasn't heal it's old wound.

 

_"Thank you for being my friend, Kakashi"_

 

Of course, **we're friends.**

 

 

 

 **No man can win against a man who still imprisons a woman from the past.**  

 

 

 

There's a pang on my chest when I remember her crying face saying those words to me. The next night, she knocked at my door to bid me goodbye. Even if she was accused of being an ally to him, she tried to find him. To bring him back. And every night when I close my eyes, there's a longing inside of me, wanting something more. 

 

 

 

_**This is the life I lead, where she was the most loved of all.** _

 

 

 

The following day, they followed (Y/n) around the village, exploring and explaining to her the changes on the village. I trailed them on a far distance to keep them on sight and when the sunset, she sent her white owl to deliver me a message.

 

               "Of all the places, why the third training ground?" I muttered.

 

               "Why not?" I heard her voice from the trees then she came out with her two silver white wolves walking beside her. Her wolves snarled at me.

 

               "I see, you have company." I said as I leaned sideways viewing the silver wolves.

 

               "They're new summons. Aren't they lovely?" She asked. I sweat dropped. Two snarling wolves are very lovely.

 

               "If they aren't looking at me menacingly, they would be very lovely." I said. 

 

               "There." She gave them a touch on their head and they sat wagging their tails at her.

 

               "Sakumo, meet Kakashi" she gestured a hand towards me and then to the first wolf.

 

               "Kakashi, meet Kakashi!" she did the same gesture and the to the second wolf.

 

               "You named your wolf Sakumo and Kakashi." I stated.

 

               "I call them White Fang Duo!!!" she raised her hands in the air with twinkling stars in the background.

 

               "Me and my Dad."

 

               "Yeah!" still, twinkling stars surround her.

 

               "Brilliant. I never knew I was a wolf. That's why they seem to hate me."

 

               "Yeah!"

 

               "Great. Nice to meet you. You guys are unlucky to have her as your master. Good luck."

 

               "That's a bad thing to say." She placed a leaf on my forehead and wielded a one hand seal. Smoke billowed around me as I feel I began to shrink.

 

 

 

 

 

  ⚡

               "Hello, Smol bean!!" she stared at me with twinkling eyes.

 

               "What did you do?!" I stared at my small hands. I was dressed as my old ninja uniform and she was taller than me now.

 

               "Ahhh, you're so cute!!!! I haven't seen you this small ever since I chased Itachi!!!" she hugged me tight. She nuzzled her face to my neck and pressed herself to me. I felt a blush creeping up to my cheeks. Thank you, mask. I carefully snaked my arms around her waist and one of my hands rested on the small of her back.  _Ah, so soft._

 

               "Perverted Small Kakashi, caressing my bum." she bonked my head. The leaf fell and transformed me back to my original state.

 

Now, I was taller than her and she's glaring daggers up at me with her chubby cheeks puffed out and her lips pouting. I placed both of my hands on her cheeks and pressed it.

 

               "That hurts!!!" she smacked my hands away from her cheeks.

 

               "That's a payback to what you did." She crossed her slender arms and pouted. like a child. We had a staring contest for a couple of minutes before she tackled me for a hug again.

 

               "I've always wanted to see you." she whispered to my neck. Her breath fanned my neck making my every muscle careful not to move..

 

               "(Y/n), I've always adored you ever since we Anbus." my mouth acted on its own and spilled the words that I have always wanted to say.

 

 

Well, here goes my remaining dignity flying away.

 

 

 

 

  ⚡

               "I'm sorry if it took me so long." she broke the hug and stared lovingly at my eyes.

 

_**Is this a dream?** _

 

Slowly, I lowered my face and held her chin.

Our faces are now inches apart, her intoxicating sweet smell of jasmine came up to my nose as she pulled down my mask almost made me feel dizzy in a good way.

 

 

 

 

 

              **"I love you, Kakashi"** If this was a dream... I wish I would never wake up. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               "Snap out of this, Kakashi!" she said.   
  
  


               "Kakashi-sensei!!!" I heard Sakura's voice as the bright light is now being covered by a large thing. I instantly snapped out of the thing I was in. We were fighting Uchiha Madara and we were on the battlefield. 

 

               "Are you alright, Sensei?!" Naruto asked. I simply nodded.

 

               "You almost left us, Sensei! Why did you have to look up at the Tsukuyomi!!" Naruto said, frustratedly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **_(Y/n)..._ **  


 

  ⚡

 

**I was relieved, I am relieved, And a little disappointed.**

 

  ⚡


	2. That Kunoichi, In Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kakashi puts down his book for a little stroll in a "garden".

  ⚡  **KAKASHI** ⚡  

I was humming to myself while busy walking and reading my book at the village. I was on my way to Tsunade-sama's office for another mission. It has been almost a year and a half ever since the last war. Everything is progressing smoothly. The remains of the war was slowly being put to use, the people is coping up especially the ninjas who participated in the war. I have lost comrades because of this. Now, they're somewhere along with Obito, Rin and Minato-sensei.

 

_Which paragraph am I reading again?_

 

 

_Oh. Paragraph 5._

 

 

_Which sentence again?_

 

 

 

_Now I have to reread this chapter again._

 

 

          "Oi!! Kakashi!! My youthful rival!!!!" Guy. Guy? I stopped and faced the person. Lee was behind him pushing his wheel chair. With a grin on his face, Guy waved at me and his beloved student acknowledged me with a nod.

          "Guy. Lee." I walked towards them and went to my fighting stance. Guy raised his right palm and rivalled my gaze. I balled my hand and got ready. I may not have the sharingan anymore but I still have many jutsu and my experience. However, this is Guy we're talking about. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

          "Jan ken Pon!!!"  


 

 

  ⚡    

 

         "Ah, I'm sorry. I was lost on the path of life today." A tick mark popped on Tsunade's head as she rested her chin on her hands. Kakashi just gave everyone in the room his apologetic closed-eye smile.

 

         "Senpai" Yamato sweat dropped.

 

         "Is this what they call, a dumb excuse?" Sai asked.

 

         "Kakashi-sensei, you're late. Honestly, you haven't change not one bit." Sakura rested her hands on the sides of her hips.

 

          "Kakashi-sensei, you should treat me ramen!" Naruto raised his fist.

 

          "Shut up!!" Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk and caught everyone's attention.

 

          "Would I still get my free ramen from Kakashi-sensei, after?" A whacking and a hurt sound from Naruto was heard.

 

          "Be serious, Naruto!" Sakura scolded.

 

          "Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said.

 

         "I want you to go to this place. Check if there is anything unusual going on. If something happens, go back and report to me immediately. Kakashi, you are the team leader for this mission."

 

         "Understood."

 

 

 

 

⚡  

     We arrived at the place where Lady Tsunade assigned us to investigate. The border of all the Lands. The only neutral ground for all. I took a place at one of the tallest branches and tried to sense anything suspicious but I found none.

 

         "Scatter for now." I told them.

 

     I wonder why.  _This place is too good to be true._  There are no flaws. The chakra circulation to this place is balanced. Well balanced. Why is that?

 

     After a while of surveillance, I found nothing. Maybe Tsunade-sama was wrong after all. We met atop of the tallest tree overlooking the ground and exchanged information. The other teams, Team Kurenai and Asuma was there too.

 

 

 

**What's the catch?**

 

 

 

          "Tsunade-sama sent us here to 'observe' something. Akamaru's smelling senses didn't found anything." Kiba said.

 

          "Me as well. Nothing." Hinata said. Nothing gets past to those eyes. I could believe that.

 

          "Our team too, nothing suspicious around this neutral ground." Shikamaru told us.

 

          "This ground it's full of chakra. It may not look like anything but this place near the largest tree. There's something. A genjutsu, I can't release it." Sakura spoke.

 

          "My insects, they're gone." Shino added.

 

           "Kakashi-sensei, this place, is this the original land of the Sage of Six Paths?" Naruto blurted.

 

           "Nonsense, the land of the Sage is under the land of fire." Shikamaru corrected him.

 

           "You're wrong! The land of fire was originally Indra's territory!!" Naruto argued.

 

           "Naruto, would you explain further?" I asked him. It might help because he's the reincarnation of Ashura.

 

          "Ano... I feel like there's something warm here. I like it here!! Like the feeling I get when I'm eating ramen!!DATTEBAYO!" Naruto grinned. I sweat dropped at him. He only learns by feeling everything. I was hoping of an elaborate explanation of what he was saying.

 

          "Well, if nothing is found here we should go back and report immediately." I said. We jumped from tree to tree, heading back to Konoha. A place restricted by a genjutsu. Insects disappearing. Hinata didn't see it. Kiba's ninken has smelled nothing. What is going on?

 

          "But sensei!" Ino interjected.

 

          "We retreat for now." Yamato said. 

 

           "AAAAHHH!!" A scream from Naruto made me look back. He lost control of his chakra and fell down below. Immediately, Sakura and Hinata went down to where Naruto fell. We followed suit.

 

          "Naruto-kun?" Naruto was lying on the ground and his orange chakra cloak was surrounding him and the ground where he laid.

 

          "Hinata." I said. She nodded and activated her byakugan.

 

           "Sakura, check Naruto" I ordered.

 

          "He's not hurt anywhere. The nine tails' chakra protected him." Suddenly, Naruto shuffled and sat on his back. That's when I walked and stood in front of him and leveled our sight.

 

          "Naruto, what happened?" I asked.

 

          "I'm fine, Kakashi-sensei! Dattebayo!" he grinned.

 

         "It's just suddenly the bijuus contacted each other at the same time and Shukaku screamed inside my head." he scratched his nape and laughed.

 

          "Sensei, there's this spot where I can't see past it." Hinata said. I contemplated. There really is something going on.

 

          "For now, Let's head back."   


 

 

  ⚡    

          "Lady Tsunade, we've came back from our mission." It was only me, Shikamaru and Kiba who was left to report our findings. We stated everything that has happened and the two were dismissed.

 

Lady Tsunade slumped at her seat and swivel her chair to the view of the village. Konoha was slowly recovering from the loss, it might be more chaotic if another enemy was to show up.

 

          "Shinobis from the other lands were already sent there to investigate and they said the same thing. Nothing was suspicious but the Kazekage says otherwise." She said.

 

          "I'm sure there is something going on." I sweat dropped. She's so persistent.

 

          "Besides the genjutsu and insect disappearances, nothing." I said.

 

          "Gaara, He spoke to the one tails."

 

          "Naruto was contacted by the one tails too. He didn't say anything about it though."

 

          "Kakashi, Do me a favour."

 

          "What is it, Lady Tsunade?"

 

          "Hold the forth, While I go rendezvous with the other Kage."

 

          "Why me?" _Why do I get the troublesome jobs?_

 

          "Consider this as a training."

 

          "I'll be gone for a week. Keep an eye at Naruto."

 

 

The next day, she was gone. 

 

 

 

 

And my task starts.

  ⚡    


End file.
